A fastening structure is used in various equipment. The fastening structure is configured to fix an object to be fixed to various equipment by fastening the bolt member and the nut member. For example, a fastening structure in an electric storage device is used for electrical connection with another electric storage device or electric circuit component. In such a fastening structure, a plate member for electrical connection, which is a so-called bus bar, is used as the object to be fixed, for example.
In this case, as an embodiment of a fastening structure that fixes an electrical connection member to another electric storage device or electric circuit component, a technique in which a bolt member and a nut member are fastened, with an electrical connection member interposed between the head of the bolt member and the nut member is widely used, which is disclosed also in Patent Literature 1 below, for example. The bolt member is formed as an electrode terminal in this case.
A configuration in which an anti-rotation member is arranged in a device case is often employed in the fastening operation of the bolt member and the nut member, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below. The anti-rotation member prevents rotation of the bolt member with tightening of the nut member.